


Beyond the Labyrinth

by ReliantWishes



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReliantWishes/pseuds/ReliantWishes





	Beyond the Labyrinth

Okay this first chapter is actually based on a dream I had. It woke me up at 2 in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep until I wrote it all down. (Seriously does this happen to anyone else? It's kind of creepy, but kind of cool.)

A Strange Dream turned Nightmare

Sarah was dreaming, of that she was sure, but it was different from any other dream she had had previously.

In that dream, she saw a very strange sight.

She saw a clock laying on its back, the face was cracked in half, but still it lay there tick-tock-ticking away. When she reached it she saw that there were no numbers written upon the face. As Sarah looked closer at it, she noticed one of the hands did not move, it must have been knocked loose when it fell, so she picked it up. As she looked at it, Sarah noticed that each side had a small clock on it, but these clocks had numbers on them. The first side said 1-12, the other side showed, 1-13. Then when she turned it back, it showed 12-24, and the other side showed, 15-16. The numbers changed each time she turned the clock hand over, but only cycling through those four sets of numbers.

As Sarah looked at the clock closer a small click, like the unlocking of a door, caught her attention. She looked beside her and saw a great big set of doors, moving closer to it she saw that one of the doors was opened slightly.

A voice called to her, "Sarah, beware."

As she nodded in agreement, her hand gently grasped the handle and turning the knob, Sarah slowly pulled the door open further, and what she saw rooted me to the spot.

Before Sarah stood a vale of coats and cloaks, each one as bright and beautiful as the next. Her eyes were drawn to a brilliant white cloak that seemed to be made of feathers. It was soft and was warm to the touch.

A voice filled her ears, "All I ask for is so little….."

Sarah spun around thinking there was someone behind her, but there was no one.

She turned back to the feathered cloak and took it out of the wardrobe. Again she heard a voice softly speaking to her.

"Just let me rule you…"

Sarah turned to face the voice and instead saw a beautiful owl flying towards her, it's wings were bathed in a soft golden light. Its wings beat smoothly through the air.

Just before it reached her, the ground cracked and a great tendril of darkness snaked up and wrapped around the owl, causing it to screech loudly. The owl fought against the darkness, twisting and biting, and clawing with its talons. It continued to fight as the tendril pulled it down into the crack with it.

A flash filled the air and she covered her eyes to protect them. It was then that she felt a warm breath on my ear.

"Everything I've done, I've done for you."

When she next opened her eyes, there was no sign of the owl, the darkness, or even of the giant crack in the floor.

A great sadness filled her and tears fell from her eyes, falling to the floor where they turned to drops of red.

"Sarah..."

She felt a hand grasp her shoulder, she screamed in terror, throwing her hands up to cover her face.

"Sarah! Sarah, wake up! You're dreaming! Sarah, wake up!"

Sarah's eyes flew open as she scrambled to sit up, throwing her arms around Jareth, dissolving into tears as bits and pieces of the nightmare came back to her vividly.

"Jareth!"

"Easy Sarah, easy! It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare."

"It seemed so real, Jareth! Something bad is going to happen."


End file.
